Vegeta Vampirism?
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: Hey y'all! This is a redo of Vegeta blood saga and I want to thank you all who reviewed and kept up with my terrible update dates. Now summary time! Vegeta gets bitten by a vampire and loses his way. Will his mate piccolo be able to save him or get lost t
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own dragon ball. Also this is a rewrite of my original Vegeta:Blood saga. Hope you like is one better.

VEGETA POV

Being the saiyan prince I am I have to become stronger than a third class warrior! So I decided to train outside to make it that much more difficult. I threw some kicks and punches to my invisible enemy before I sensed an unfamiliar ki. That's suspicious this is a remote place.

I stopped for a moment and strained my senses for anything out of the ordinary. All of the sudden I was face first in the dirt from an electrifying ki blast. Who dares strike me from behind?!

"Who the HELL did that, coward?!"

"It was me great saiyan prince."

I blocked a fist aimed to my ace and stoked the opponent. Holy shot this guy was hideous! His skin was like milk, his teeth all long and yellow, and his hair shaggy! I've never seen a dog look this ugly. The ki though wasn't a human type ki so what the hell was that thing. I ki blasted it and finally figured out how to assess the situation.

"Who are you and why the hell are you here? Answer me!"

"Wow for a prince I'd think you'd be much more patient. Oh well can't believe all stereotypes and my name is Shizuki.( He's been named!) "

I scoffed at Shizuikis audacity to hold my title like a handicap, am I expected to be kind? Hell no! Shizuki was already on his feet and I could tell by his stance, ready to fight. So am I! Quickly powering to super saiyan I flew toward him in an array of punches and kicks. He will not defeat me whatever he is anyway!

So we exchanged fists and he landed a good solid punch on my jaw. I snarled and let oTT a feral growl and big banged him. But every time I landed a hit he seemed to throw it back ten times worse! Another fist embedded itself in my stomach and I held it in pain and tried to catch my breathe. Son of a bitch!

"Not tough eh? For a saiyan you're pretty good. Now I'm here for you my dear. Or to turn you to a vampire like myself. For a reason my father wants you and I have to carry out his orders."

I slightly backed up. I let out an array of blasts and threw in some kicks just for fun. I landed on the ground panting slightly from letting loose all that energy. Shizuko stepped in front of me with a smirk and swiftly kicked me in the ribs. I felt to snap and let out a strangled scream.

" Well Vegeta lets get you switched ok? Now be a good monkey!"

"I swear I'll fucking kill you! Just wait my mate will feel the enraged change and he will KILL you."

Shizuki chuckled and elbowed me in the head for good measure and a knee in the neck. I coughed and struggled to catch my breath. Dammit from all my training I haven't been relaxing as Piccolo my mate tells me to. A painful jolt sprung me out of my thoughts as Shizuki grasped my tails in his hands.

He ls hocked my whole body with his electrifying ki and it felt like Kakarot Kamehamehaaaaaaa'ed me to hell. It was so excruciating I literally fell on my hands and knees , my body shook from the remaining shock waves and struggled to breathe.

"Im sorry did that hurt? This will hurt much more."

Shizuko grabbed me by my hair and I saw his fangs jut out. Those things were about an inch and a half! I shivered involuntary as he licked my neck and thought' STOP BEING A COWARD VEGETA! You're much stronger that this!' I wanted to believe it I really did but I just couldn't. Shizuki stopped licking my neck and sank his teeth deep into my jugular vein. I growled in pain and anger as he lapped up the flowing blood.

"I-I'm going to k-kill you S-Shizuki..."

"Not yet. The transformation is coming. Oh yes I can feel it, you're mine now."

I was confused when he said transformation before a blinding pain went through my body like a wild fire and my back arched off the ground. Fuck this hurts ten times worse than kakarots spirit bomb! My skin paled and my K9's got much longer. My tail darkened and went silver at the very end.

I could see my reflection in his eyes and saw my own orange eyes looking back at gripped my shoulder and hoisted me up as I felt seriously weak.

" Hm, I'm loving you're new longer hair it suits you. Good bye for now."

Shizuki disappeared and I sank to my knees. I felt like I was gonna be sick so I reached out a mental call for piccolo to come get me. What seemed like years Piccolo appeared and he ran to my rescue. I vaguely felt my self being lifted into his arms and he shook me slightly.

"Who the fuck did this? Who?!"

"S-Shizuki..."

"Keep your eyes open! We will get some help...Bulma!"

I could feel the cold breeze of the air on my now pale skin and I clung to piccolo tighter. He generated too much heat for himself so I decided to steal some, it's not like it'll hurt him or anything. It felt like seconds when he and I reached the house I thought he teleported.

Then my eyes were blinded by bright lights and I hissed involuntary. Please turn off the lights! I saw a flash of blue hair and a sharp pain went into my neck. Bulma was stitching me up considering the fact Shizuki tore through the flesh. I gasped in pain as she wiped of the remaining blood and the wound was being cleaned.

Piccolo held my hands by my sides and I thrashed wildly. Can't he see this hurts?! I ripped his arms from off my body and stood on shaky legs. He will NOT let her cause me pain. I was aware of my muscles suddenly relaxing and I stilled. What the hell happened? There was trunks standing with a syringe in his hand.

Everything became dim...dimmer...

AUTHOR NOTE

WELL THATS THE END! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO DRAGON77 FOR TELLING ME HOW EXCITED THEY WERE TO READ MY NEW AND IMPROVED VEGETA BLOOD SAGA! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own yada yada

VEGETA POV

SPLASH!

"Augh! W-what the hell was that?"

"That would be cold water Vegeta."

I glared at Bulma at her smart remark. I went to sit up before a wave of dizziness over took my senses and I laid back on the bed. Wait...why is my hair so fucking long? SHIZUKIII! My body tensed as I remembered what he did. He fucked up my genes that's what he did.

"No need to get angry Vegeta-"

"Shut up Piccolo! Are you pansy looking now? No! So don't tell me to not get angry."

"Are you really mad because you have long hair now?"

"I look like a pansy. The saiyan prince is not a damn pansy! What don't you understand?"

Piccolo looked away and I huffed, crossing my arms. See he can't even answer my own question. I sneered at the back of his head and placed my bare feet on the ground. I pushed my hands off the bed and I walked out the door. Or at least tried to. Piccolo was blocking my pathway with his arm.

"Dammit! Get the hell out of my way now!"

"No."

"No? WHAT?!"

I growled and stomped my foot on the ground. It felt like the air just got ten degrees colder and I whipped my tail. T-there's no way he's keeping me locked up here! I took a step forward and he still didn't move. Bulma stood in the corner and bit her nails. such a disgusting habit i might add.

" . Of. My. Way. Now."

"Make me."

"PICCOLOOOOO!"

I sent a kick to his side and he flinched. Sending a punch to his chin I kneed him in the stomach and ran out the door. Kakarot was sitting at my table eating some of MY food. I stepped down the stairs until I was behind his chair. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he froze at my touch.

" Kakarot..WHY ARE YOU EATING AT MY TABLE?"

"Chichi went to visit her father and I was really hungry. Sorry 'Geta."

"DONT CALL ME GETA!"

I slapped him in the back of the head hard and snorted when he landed face first into his hot steamy food. He yelped and wiped the food off in a hurry.I know Bulma heard the commotion because she ran down the stairs.

"What's with the screaming ?"

"Why is Kakarot in our house?"

"He was worried about you."

"You are as bad a liar as he is. Never mind I'm leaving. Oh and give me that hair tie."

She seem confused so I took it upon myself to snatch the hair tie out of her loose pony tail to tie up mine. I was getting tired of it scratching against my skin. I nodded to her and frowned when I saw Piccolo stomping down the stairs. Man he is really getting me mad even though he is trying to protect me it gets suffocating.

Ignoring the idiot Piccolo pursued me, with his own matching frown. He has no reason what so ever to frown at me. I'm not the one pestering his mate! I turned away and sat down on the couch. Bulma tugged on Kakarots arm and led him out the back door.

Now just piccolo and I were in the house alone. Piccolo cleared his throat to catch my attention and I waited impatiently. It seemed like hours passed by before he finally uttered something. I was half asleep by then.

"Vegeta. I'm sorry but I will not allow you to go about sucking the blood of innocent beings for your own sake. You may be my mate but I am also a protector of earth. If you become a danger to it I will be forced to fight you wether you like it or not."

"Piccolo that little speech was a waste of time. No one said I wanted to suck any ones pathetic blood! And if you ARE forced to fight me ill make you a green bean salad before I even break a sweat."

We didn't speak for a good while to each other only the sound of the air conditioner. I took the initiative and went for the door. Before I walked out I had to tell piccolo something.

"Oh and for your information if I were a villain again I'd like to see you stop me."

I didn't look back and shut the door. With a grin I created my own outfit, must be a side effect of the stupid bite. My out fit was exactly like my usual but it was all black even my boots. They were tipped silver instead of gold and I had my armor on except it was black too.

I was still weak but I leapt to the skies and took off into the air. It felt wonderful to be up this high and I felt the vampire blood mixing in with my saiyan side and battling each other. I felt even more powerful than before.

I didn't know however what was to happen in the future.

AUTHOR NOTE

Hope you like this chapter! Man I had to squeeze every bit of brain juice I had to get this one down. Hope you like and review please!


End file.
